Under The Mistletoe
by D-Tepes
Summary: Oh, the joys if mistletoe... FX


Title: Under The Mistletoe  
Author: Drake Tepes  
Rating: R, definitely R. More if you have a healthy and active imagination.  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss. And to me in my dreams... and I won't say if that's literal or not...  
Summary: The joys of mistletoe.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Mark for beta'ing and making some great suggestions on what to change, and telling me what to fix. And to all of you, reading this, thanks for feeding my insanity. Also, if any of the ladies would like to invite me under the mistletoe, I'm very open to the option.

- - -

They'd snuck off from everyone else at the Christmas party and were now locked safely away. This was their first Christmas as a couple. It was his first relationship since Anya had died in Sunnydale, and her first since realizing that Robin was a good break from the reality of Sunnydale's final days, but that he wasn't the type of man who could hold on to her… and she wasn't the little Oedipus's mommy.

The tumultuous-at-best relation had the most inauspicious beginning of Xander threatening to buy a muzzle and superglue it to the Slayer's face if she didn't shut up. What happened after that was a whirl of insults, challenges and other juvenile behavior that reminded those who were longtime Sunnydaliens of how Xander and Cordelia behaved. The ending was similar, although Xander and Cordelia never dented the door to whatever closet they'd stumbled into. Also, they'd never stumbled into a closet containing spell ingredients, or accidentally set off said spell components resulting in being physically joined together, by whatever flesh was touching at the time, for forty-eight hours. But that's another story altogether.

While the relationship may have begun with insults and being attached at the… not-quite-hip, it did prosper. Mostly because, as most would clearly point out, Xander was the only person crazy enough to put up with Faith, much less annoy, torment, taunt, tempt, titillate and a slew other verbs, her. As for why Xander stuck with Faith, he rationalized that since she'd already tried to kill him once he should be safe. No one else he'd dated had ever tried to kill him more than once.

Now, some time later, they'd locked themselves in the school's copy room and Faith had her ultra-mini-too-damn-short-for-Cleveland's-winter-skirt pulled up some and was making her own type of Christmas greetings via her lovely butt on the copying machine. Xander just watched, laughing, as she said who all she'd be sending them out to. He really wanted to see Giles face when he got his copy.

"Okay X," Faith said as she jumped down, adjusting her skirt to cover herself a bit. "Time for a very special gift." She said as she started stripping.

"Oh, I like this gift. It's a gift that just keeps on giving," Xander said smiling.

"And don't you forget it either." Faith's hips swayed to the thumps of the Christmas party's music. Her top hit the floor, never one to bother with a bra, and Xander was tempted to make a joke about hanging ornaments, but stifled the impulse. Instead singing along with the Christmas music, providing more for Faith to move to.

"Now, here's the real present," Faith said as she shimmied out of her skirt and kicked it to him.

"Aw, Faith, you shouldn't have. But I don't think it's my size," Xander said as he looked at her skirt and grinned.

"You never complained about size, as for me…" She shot him a devilish look as she kept to the beat of the music.

"Don't wound me so, I may never be able to perform after such a cruel insinuation." The grin on his face brought a matching one to Faith. "Ah, I think I see my present. Did away with the landing strip?"

"That's part of it," Faith said as she moved closer, "but take another look."

With Faith so close, Xander could see easily but was having a lot of trouble concentrating. "You got a tattoo in place of the landing strip… Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Sure is," Faith said moving astraddle him. "Kennedy was talking about how she was getting one for Willow, so I one-upped her."

"Mmmm, you and Kennedy, now that's an image…" Xander said, forcing his eyes off the tattoo.

"Well, depending on how it goes with me, Kennedy and Willow on Willow's birthday, you might get a very special birthday gift this year."

"As soon as I'm downstairs," Xander said grinning, "I'm ringing every bell I see. A whole lot of angels deserve wings for this."

"That's great," Faith said as she grabbed the back of his head. "But if you haven't noticed, you're under the mistletoe. I suggest you give a kiss. And keep singing"

Xander smiled up at her, then gave another look at the mistletoe tattooed on Faith. "Now it'll be like the holidays year round." Always one for tradition, he did as anybody would and kissed her... under the mistletoe. And true to Faith's demand, Xander sang while doing his civic duty under the mistletoe. Of course, Faith didn't fault Xander for changing some lyrics. 'Come I tell you pa rum pum pum pum' indeed.


End file.
